The Premonition Twins
by Star-reader
Summary: Alice like everyone should have a past. When a strange girls comes to Forks that claims to be Alice's twin. Alice will take a trip in the past and see the truth with her own eyes. Will this girl be the answers Alice has been looking for or a threat?
1. Chapter 1 A gand fall

_**Big Disclaimers:**__** I do not own these characters. The rightfully belong to S.M I respect her fully. I am simply 'borrowing' them and twisting them in my own imagination. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have fun writing it. Please review so I could know what you feel about it and if I should continue writing. **_

_**I'd like to dedicate this to my 'manger' that doesn't get paid. You inspired this and help me create this story in my time of need I truly adore you with all my heart. **_

**Notice: this will be in a new character point of view before getting to the Cullen's P.o.v. It's about Alice's past coming to her… Literally...With it turning out that there was more missing to her past than she thought.**

**

* * *

**

There are many irrational things we did in life. For me nothing counted since I couldn't die. I took advantage of my vampire body the best I could I liked to see the joys in life and took reckless movements as I could. Though only Luc kept me under control her understood me and vice versa. I had to keep him safe like he had to do with me it was something we both sworn to one another. Today was one of those irrational moments. We were on the top of Venezuela's highest water fall Sato El Sapo. The scenery was beautiful but in the mid-night light it was more gorgeous. The water calmly rushed below me at the very top of the falls. I got to the balls of my feet and looked below measuring my fall. Luc looked at me from the corner of my eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing….just that this could be the most stupid idea ever," he said.

"Well then…um…let me ask you a question…Do you love me?"

"Of course you know that"

"Then you would shut up and do this with me!"

I could tell he still didn't fully want to but he merely just smiled and shook his head. I had won this round. I held his hands and we jumped. Let me tell there is nothing like falling down a waterfall and felling the slash at the night. All I could say is that binge-jumping has nothing on this feeling. Though when i was at mid- fall at the bottom instead of water we landed on solid ground.

We tried to hit the ground as softly as possible. Luc looked over at me and said "your visions are a pain the the freaking neck" I gave him a look that said 'sorry but i cant help it'

"Were are we anyways?" He asked as he tried to shake some water off of him.

"From what I could tell I'm sensing Biloxi, Mississippi. In a house of a single mother."

I looked around trying to see what I'm supposed to be seeing in this vision. Luc and I separated and looked around the house soundlessly looking for something. I walked into the patio and I saw a woman with midnight black hair that gleamed in the light she had one big layer of white streak in the front of her hair making her appear like storm from the Ex-men. She had big eyes and a sweet sad smile. That wasn't what took me but surprised though it was the children that was with her. They were identical both had long black hair but one was longer than the other, they had the same small features and sweet smile to match their mothers. They both looked around the age of 14. Luc reappeared at my side I gave him a look to stay there and i would go closer to see whats going on.

As I walked closer, getting a better look I gasped. One was me as a child the other was my twin I guessed. The mini version of me had the same scare on her cheek. The same eyes that people always caught as mischievous. My twin well was looked like me she had shorter hair and her eyes gleamed beautifully into the light. She looked as if she could see the bring joy to anyone's face just by saying hello. She had a small petite feature that stuck her as adorable. She titled her head to the side the same way I would when I was confused. Who was she? Where was she? I was dazed by the twins comparing them to even notice that the mother was speaking.

"I want you both to have these," she said holding two different boxed in her hand and handing one to each girls.

"What is it momma," my mini me asked

"Just look inside and see child"

They did as they were told. The mini-me got a necklace that had a small half of the yin sign that when you looked inside you saw a shooting star. This was a necklace that every since I got turned I had I never felt safe if I took it off. Each time I touched it I had got flashed of images so I thought it was the source of my power. My twin got the yang, she gasped when she looked and smiled. I wondered what she saw in her but I only saw white.

"Thank you mommy" They both said in unison. She gave use a smile but it was half- heartily and it didn't meet her eyes. My twin opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Their mother jumped at the sound the color washed out of her face.

"Go, go down into the basement don't come out not matter what," she said suddenly alerted. I didn't follow them I stay with my 'mother' I had to know what's going on.

She opened the door and four large men walked in. They looked as if they were ready to kill. Luc gave a snarl though I had no idea why. I would have to ask him later but now I had to watch.

"Where are they Julia?" one asked with the arm cut hair.

"One you come barging into my house like I did some type of crime and you're asking me for something as if nothing happened? Do you have no sense in your head?" Julia said in an accusing voice.

"You know what I'm talking about," he said snarling at her

"No, no I don't," she replied narrowing her eyes at him. She kept her complexion as clam as possible showing nothing.

"Fine then we'll break down this house to find them." With a snap of his fingers the other men behind him began the searched.

"You can't just go looking around my house like that!" she screamed. The army cut hair guy pushed her aside. At that moment two men walked in the room. Each held one twin by the hair the screamed for help.

"Please leave my babies alone!" Julia screamed.

"These witch children are the ones you call _babies_? These you're proud to give birth to?" He slurred the word babies. Julia spat at him and slapped him hard across the face. Automatically he slapped her back and sent her flying across the room. I stepped forward planning rip his head off and dance on him and his little friends grave having them regret to ever living.

As if reading my mind Luc (like always) held me back. Luc held my hand tight behind me back and whispered that we couldn't interfere with the vision. I growled at him but I knew he was right. There was no point they couldn't even see me what been done has been done.

"Momma" the twins screamed to her. I found myself crying out to this Julia woman that could be my mother. They dragged the twins out putting them in separate vans. Julia barefoot and face red with tears got up and ran after the vans. I found myself starting to fade out of the vision but I heard her cry out the names of the twins. The names I knew I'll never forget.

"Elizabeth, Mary Alice! Noooo My babies…!" She said as the vision faded. Luc still had me on a tight grip and I found myself screaming for the twins as the scenery began to fix back to the water fall.

**Writers notes: Please review. That would mean the world to me. It would have me decide weather to keep writing or not. **


	2. Chapter 2: Or so we think

**_Big Disclaimers: I do not own these characters. The rightfully belong to S.M I respect her fully. I am simply 'borrowing' them and twisting them in my own imagination. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have fun writing it. Please review so I could know what you feel about it and if I should continue writing. _**

**_I'd like to dedicate this to my 'manger' that doesn't get paid. You inspired this and help me create this story in my time of need I truly adore you with all my heart. _**

**_Please excuse my grammar..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Everything was a big blur when we both stepped out of the vision. Every time I had a vision it took a while to get my vision back, so in the mean time I was basically blind. You didn't hear that every day; a blind vampire. Luc helped me step out of the water as my vampire vision kicked back in. When I got a glimpse of him I saw that his eyes were bloodshot red. I looked up at the sky and knew it was time to leave we weren't safe here anymore.

"That was you in the vision wasn't it?' He asked.

"Yes" I said in a soft whisper only he can hear. I knew it was me that Julia was my mother even if I try to dyne it and the girl was my sister. This was a long time ago I got pieces of my past time by time but none of it was ever really accurate. Sometimes it just seemed as if I was dreaming. This one wasn't a dream Luc was in it with me. Each time he or anyone else was dragged with me was it was real will sort of anyways.

"I think we need to go find more about her," he said as he moved me closer to his chest.

"She could be dead for all we know," I said feeling a bit discouraged.

"We won't know till me try will we?" he said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Were do we start?"

"I have a guess" he responded. "Were going to Sophia's" I waited for him to give me a reason why were going to the psychos place but he said nothing. I didn't bother asking him since everything he had has a reason. As we stepped into the woods and broke into a run I heard a howl from behind me. I looked at Luc how merely shrugged. 'What your relatives are in town' I sent him. (I forgot to mention in our little bond I could basically send him messages thought my mind so we don't have to do the whole talking part) He gave me a mischievous smile that bared his fangs and winked at me. So our journey begins.

After both a horrible and uncomfortable encounter at Sophia's and try my best ignore the 'others' glances. You see, Sophia had many friends form many times of the centuries. She didn't like to fight and kill but her mate Sammy did. He had asked me to join him and his little gang to join them against Sophia's' wishes. I had said no because I don't do the whole I kill for fun things. He'd gotten mad because apparently no one ever turned him down.

I got into a fight with one of his gang members and broke couple of ribs and well a lot of bones. I aimed to kill but I didn't it seemed like too much work. So after our little mingle the whole gang hated me. Not Luc though; they loved Luc even though they knew a little about him. It was just to make me feel left out (so immature for vampires over 100 years old! They need to start acting their age and not their shoe size) I wanted to rip everyone who sent me a dirty look throat there but Luc kept a careful eye on me. After making me promise not to hit, kill, and rip anyone into small bite size pieces. (Who would want to eat vampire bits anyways?)

Well still Sophia was like a mother to me she took me in. She gotten into a fight with Sammy about that and yet still she love him unconditionally. When first came to her as he was she took him in. Luc wasn't like me a vampire. He was a werewolf a real one not a shape-shifter from the legends I've heard... Well really he was Lycan, but that would be an understatement. He had unnatural powers that I couldn't even explain and he was strong no scratch that he was**_ powerful_.** It was said that those like him are stronger than any vampires so some feared them. That was what I guessed why the Volturi wanted him dead or anyone like him. When he first rescued me I was escaping from the asylum they put me in. I'd got bitten by a vampire the same one he was searching for when he found me. For some strange reason he spared me each time I asked why he didn't answer. (He had too much pride, such a guy thing)

Luc saved me and when he did I gotten scratch too. It was the only way he could stand me and my smell and calm the venom in me. It link me to him ever since I think it cause he imprinted but we weren't sure if Lycans could imprint so we kept it at that. I could tell where he was I could manipulate his powers and he could do the same with me. Pain, sadness, and happiness either way we both knew. We had a neat way of manipulating other tricks no matter what it was. It also brings a lot of drama in the vampire world and all. Though it didn't seem to matter to Sophia she still took us in and got used to the strange silence we both had when having a conversation in our minds. Though it did rise a question 'if anyone of use dies would the other?' We didn't know nor did we want to find out soon.

At Sophia's she informed us that the one we were looking for Alice was a friend of her mate. Apparently they knew each other long ago when they were under Maria's control. (That Maria chick scared me half to death) Even though I wasn't sure if her information was right she was a good tracker. Just give her a name and well you're hers. We ended begin led straight to Forks. Which ruined my vacation but I still got a lot of cloths on the way. On the airplane I couldn't help but think 'why should I even go see this girl she probably doesn't know me. What if my vision is wrong what would I do?'

This one of the very times where I wish I could close my eyes and sleep. Luc slept peacefully next to me and I watched him in envy.

"You lucky luck bastard" I said aloud without noticing

"I'm your lucky bastard" he said as he turned to his side. I rolled my eyes. I made a note to self: but Luc some ear muffs.

When we reached the airport in Forks I could tell immediately why a vampire would want to stay here. It was gray even in the middle of the day. The sun wouldn't draw any attention to a vampire. It was gorgeous overall in its own green though I wondered a nit how the flowers survived here.

Camouflage was always hard for me when it came to sunlight not for Luc though it was always easy for him. I waved the thought off I needed to focus. Luc and his sticky fingers hacked the computers data base in a place I don't know how he got in. Told me there was an Alice Cullen here living with her adoptive father which made me raise an eyebrow. She has a father really? It's not often to find a tame vampire or one with a family.

I got dressed in the uniform I had got before. I was a doctor again; I had study this skill for years before I came here. So it wasn't anything new. I had an inability to kill humans so I helped them. I became a doctor as a way of pursuing my dream job I had when I was human. I stopped when it all became a bit too much. There were so many deaths involved and I wasn't that great at not wanting their blood. Since I was linked with Luc I didn't have a love for killing humans all that much. I was a healer not a killer (wow how hippie of me). 'I deserve a Nobel peace prize' I thought to myself. I could actually heal well not me but Luc can; I just knew how to manipulate it from him. I couldn't do me to vampires or they could turn human. (Just a theory though)

Then I thought of the moment when Luc told me what I was going to do.

"**_His name is Carlisle Cullen a doctor here" Luc had told me in the lobby of a small hotel we found there. _**

"**_So does that mean I would have to go into doctor mode?" _**

"**_Yes it'll be good if you did we need to make sure aren't making a mistake. Try not to be too direct. Or someone might get killed" He had said smirking._**

"**_You're not coming with me are you?"_**

"**_No...Too much sexiness for the human eye" he responded breaking to a laugh, I hit his arm. _**

"**_You're too cocky sometimes you know?"_**

"**_No, no I'm not, I'm just sarcastic" he leaned in and whispered "You know you love it, it's what makes me attractive."_**

"**_You mean obnoxious," I said but despite myself I laughed and gave him a kiss._**

Easy for him he wasn't going through this. So I was going to the Hospital as an intern. This was going to be fun. The drive was odd a fidgeting vampire is an unhappy vampire. Luc tried to comfort me but I was barley listening. Not until we got to the hospital.

"You'll be fine; this is what you wanted right? The answers well here they are" I gave him a punch in the arm and walked in.

It was a typically hospital but a little bit non-busier. I told the lady in the front desk who I was she called over the intercom for someone to come get me.

Some patients would stop and look at me which I found annoying but got over it as some as he walked in.

A tall man with blond hair, slender, muscular easily any human woman's fantasy. Which I could tell he was the front desk lady's fantasy; I tried my best not to laugh. Yup, he surly is a vampire. No human can draw that much attention to themselves without wanting it.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle," he said giving me a curious but sweet smile.

"Hello I'm Elizabeth," I said evenly as sweet. This was when everything started. I only hoped the answered will be reveled for once.

* * *

**You liked? I think this chapter was a bit longer... review review. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Wolf

**Big Disclaimers: I do not own these characters. The rightfully belong to S.M I respect her fully. I am simply 'borrowing' them and twisting them in my own imagination. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have fun writing it. Please review so I could know what you feel about it and if I should continue writing. **

**I'd like to dedicate this to my 'manger' that doesn't get paid. You inspired this and help me create this story in my time of need I truly adore you with all my heart.**

**Remember readers this is after breaking dawn so the werewolves are 'cool' with the vampires though not all of them, just some of the vamp so going to La-push can cause some issues. I'd to thank 'Mrs. Emmet Cullen' for this idea because it's just incredible so thank you. **

**Ok remember to review please. xD

* * *

**

The encounter with Carlisle was interesting. I kept my distance, trying the best I can t to keep my un-natural skin temperature away from him. Which it was pretty easy since the scrubs I wore covered all my skin, and I had a special types gloves (ones Sophia made me when I told her I wanted to be a doctor. It kept my hands seem warm like humans) in case he was to touch my hand. I did a good makeover, tone make up to mark always some of the vampire in me. We had small talk and I asked him if he had a family and he said yes, he had 3 daughters Alice, Rosalie, and his daughter- in Law Bella. And he had 3 sons Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. All which were adopted by him and his wife Esme. Edward and Bella's had a daughter named Renesmee. He asked about me and I end up tell him about Luc and out adventures, like the one time we went to Africa and Luc got chased by Lions (best story ever) I didn't reveal to much I kept it sane as possible. I didn't do much doctoring; he just walked around showing me the place. Overall he was a pretty sweet guy, it was interesting to see his love for humans, it was like he had no mean bone in him, and if he did it would be for a type of danger coming to his family. There was a delight to see him talk about them he loved them all in a special way and his wife well their basically still honeymooners. I asked how long they been married he hesitated before answering but he responded "years we been together doesn't matter, only that we are still together," he answered simply. He invited me to join them for dinner after much hesitation I agreed to it.

That afternoon was time to see the place before meeting the Cullen's, I overheard (well not really over hearing since I heard anything from the highway to the beating hearts) two couples telling a legend about the wolves that used to live there. I thought I would share that with Luc so we ended up going to La Push that night. Since he always claimed 'a legend never isn't true, only the story get twisted over time, sometimes even by the star of the tale themselves'

So we went to the reservations, it was green like the rest of forks, not surprising. The roads curved and there were marks on the trees. I looked at them curiously. We walked because Luc wanted to sniff out trials he was only half wolf form on me he could turn full from till the full moon anyways.

"_Please, please keep that 'thing' in its place" _I sent to him eyeing him from the distance. He laughed or what sounded like one anyways.

I heard something crunching from the distance. _'Sounds like footsteps'_ Luc sent me. My protective instincts atomically kicked in. I heard a low growl coming from either side of me, werewolves, I guessed so the legend was true.

'Vampires are not welcome here' someone said in a low growl.

"Who said I said I was a vampire?" I responded keeping my voice as light and cheerful as possible. The voice came from beside me I gave a small whirl to face the one approaching. Luc stood a distance I was the only was the only one in the clearing with this wolf.

"Don't toy with me blood sucker" when he approached. It was a big (empathize that BIG as in a huge monster beast thing, I swear is using steroids) muscular man or could be man.

"Whoa you are HUGE! What you got that special type of steroids; you could be related to big foot you know…" I said laughing mad hard. I knew Luc was big and stuff be him to this boy was ridiculous. I bet he wasn't stronger than Luc but still. "No wait, you could have your own television show called 'a Body builders revenge" which only made him growl more and caused me to laugh harder. I was too distracted to notice he changed forms on me.

Instead of a body builder I got a giant wolf, which made sense. He ran straight to me and I jumped over him bouncing off the nearest tree then gracefully to the ground before he could bite me. (I did this while still giggling; yes I'm weird like that)

That's when Luc stepped in, I could have handled this.

"Don't you dare touch her" he growled at the other wolf. This was going to be interesting.

"Don't kill him Luc!" I yelled t and the wolf did something I gassed was a snort.

**Luc's P.o.v.**

When the wolf came clashing into me I made an immediate turn hitting him hard in the side sending him yelping into 4 trees.

"Woo go Luc!" Liz yelled from the highest tree, she had a big smile on her face dispute this situation. She had a unique way of ticking people off without meaning to, she just spoke her mind. I loved her for that it was hilarious at time others she would just put us in big danger and I won't even speak of the time we spent in France. (She made the fashion designer cry.)

The wolf came back full speed this time we meant head to head, he duck his muzzle and got a grip on my leg with his teeth. I smashed my fist into his face and heard the crack of bones. _"Why are you fighting me?" _I asked getting into his mind, a wolf thing I was able to do. _"Were brothers from the same domain"_ He smashed into to me one more time and sent me flying. Liz growled on the tree she was on but new better than to interfere.

"_Why do you side with the bloodsucker" he sent back clearly token by surprise with me in his mind_

"_You know nothing about her, how 'bout this whoever wins gets to explain themselves "I sent._

I swiftly bounced from tree to tress in a circle, causing a distraction, when he looked confused enough I dropped down a good angle and pinned him to the ground. Ribs popped in all sides the wolf yelp in pain. Thunder rumbles ahead of us, as more wolves came in the land, but the wolf I was fighting told them to stay out of it.

He smashed into me again and scratched me in the arm, it healed automatically after. Then in one movement he pinned me to the ground and a shoulder popped. Carp. I kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying again. He was still airborne, when I jumped to get a bit to his level in the air and within a second I hit him straight in the chest with my feet, sending him crashing down hard to the ground.

Liz came down to my side to meet them all. She kept eying my shirt when I looked down to see why, I got the reason; he had managed to tear open my shirt that Liz bought for me it was one of her favorites. If he thought I was scary, he should see what Liz would do to him.

She kept her clam but I felt a rumbling of anger bouncing off of her I suppressed to laugh. I gave her a look that said 'sorry' which she ignored.

At the bottom there was a low grumbling from the other wolves, but they all stood their grounds. The wolf I was fighting retreated, they all did, and when they came back they were all in human form.

They all looked the same but one stood out. The one I was fighting came forward.

"Nice fighting skills, my fellow brother, I didn't formally address myself I'm Sam" he said. It was then I noticed he had a husky voice. Then pointing to the boys behind him he said "and this is some of my pack members"

"I'm Luc and this is Elizabeth my pack" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Excuse you?" she said baring my fangs at me. Sam laughed I was startled by the abruptness. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I was only curious about if the werewolves were," she said in a small voice

"I have a feeling your telling the truth, Elizabeth it was my fault to i overreacted"

"Call me Liz and don't worry i should have teased"

"We would show you around but it not the best time, join us for dinner maybe and well spook you." The rest of the pack mumbles a laugh behind him.

"I wish, but we were suppose to meet the Cullen's tonight," I said There was a slight bit of shuffling but this seemed more of an expected thing.

"Oh, they're a nice group of vampires"

"So you know them?" I asked

"Yes" there was a small smile playing on his lips

"Luc, Hun you stay here and learn a bit about the ones so much like you, I will go enjoy the vampires like me, I think it's all fair,"

"You sure?" the thought of her meeting the Cullen still made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I would follow her to the end of the world i would i loved her like that. It wasn't like i had much choice either she would drag me there by the ear with no problem at all. Though still she wanted family and she wanted to know more about herself since she couldn't remember i wanted to meet them with her.

"Yup, I think I have to do this alone anyways" Liz said then turning to Sam "It was a pleasure meeting you all, I promise not to cause any more trouble and won't tease any more of you"

"Not a problem" One said from behind Sam

"I'm coming with you" making sure she knew i wasn't going to listen to whatever little 'cute' reason she had for me.

"Well I hope to get to know a lot more about you" she said i nodded to them as well

"Wait," someone said from behind, it was Sam "Can I ask you something"

"Anything"

"You don't smell like a vampire, you do in a way, but there's something more about you, you don't smell like a typical vampire what..what are you?

Liz laughed "I'm like him" pointing my head to Luc that brought some tension in the air, which made me giggle " no not really, well only some of my blood is werewolf but I'm no werewolf not like him the other half is vampire well mostly…" I stopped short "I think Luc can explain this better" without thinking about it she absentmindedly played with the charm bracelet i gave her for her birthday each year in a different place we went each adventure we had together i gave her a new one. She couldn't mange to take it off i still wonder why.

"Lets go, its getting late"

"I hope to see you soon, with a better explanation"

"You will, i promise" i said before taking Liz's hand and started to run into the woods.

Its was time to meet the Cullen's. I looked over at Liz her eye sparkled with delight it could have been for so many reasons. I hope that this didn't break her heart. She came in a small package but she there was a lot in that package. She was my small package.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Tell me whether its good or are nice to! I keep debating with myself if the encounter should be funny or just awkward  
**

**If you got a suggestion tell me please or i will just die. **


End file.
